Remus Lupin and the Racist Muggle
by thebrokensparrow
Summary: This is a oneshot i did with my best friend while on OOVOO :D She said something racist about remus so i storied her and she storied me back. Enjoy lol AU RL/OC RW/OC RON AND REMUS ARE NOT TOGETHER!


Haha this is a thing I did with my best friend jamie on oovoo when we were bored :D Enjoy

Disclamer: I dont own harry potter

P.S she posted this too!

GTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (2:42 PM) But I thought he was a werewolf?

**Padfoot moony prongs 3: (2:47 PM) **

Remus walks in the room looking depressed. "You are so racist, no one loves me because i am a werewolf. I thought you were different Jamie. He said looking at his feet. "Well i better go kill myself." Remus walks to the lake and jumps in, but Dakota with her super awsomness jumps in and saves him. "I love you cause you dont hate that im a werewolf." Remus said dreamily. Dakota and remus ended up with three kids, Bellatrix autum lupin, James Sirius Lupin, and Alice emma lupin, while Jamie ends up a lonley old maid never finding true love because she was a racist bitch. She died lonly and depressed and no one came to her funeral. THE END

**Padfoot moony prongs 3: (2:48 PM) **

I am so flippen talented :D

**GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (2:48 PM) **

*sobs and kills self*

**Padfoot moony prongs 3: (2:49 PM)**

Ron feels bad and goes back in time to stop jamie from killing herself. "Dont do it i love you!" They end up together insted of her dying and they die happily ever after . THE REAL END

**GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (2:51 PM) **

Once upon a time, there lived a loser named Dakota. In her spare time, she made up rude storied about cool kids like Jamie, and made them want to kill themselves. One day, Ron Weasley went up to Dakota and showed her a story he had written about her. It made Dakota so upset she went and took a load of meds. Ron and Jamie laughed in her face. Then she died, Jamie and Ron got married, had fifteen babies, and Dakota was a ghost who lived in toilets.

**GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (2:51 PM) **

THE END

**GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (2:51 PM) **

HAAHHAHAAHHAH

**GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (2:51 PM) **

HAHAHAHAHAHAHHAAHHHAAHAAHHAHA!

**Padfoot moony prongs 3: (2:53 PM) **

Remus Lupin heard the rude things jamie and ron were saying about his mate, so he decided to do something about it. One night on the full moon dakota let him out and he found ron and jamie sleeping in their warm beds. He attacked them and ate them while Dakota watched and laughed. They grew up happily making babies and no one ever dared writing rude stories about a overprotective werwolfs mate again. THE END

**GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (2:56 PM) **

Jamie and Ron came back as ghosts, and continued their lives like everything was normal. They started plotting revenge on Remus and Dakota, and before anyone knew it, they had a very devious plan. They drifted to Dakota and Remus's house, and stole their blankets, food, and children, and hid them in Snape's bathroom tub. They laughed evilly when Dakota and Remus went into depression from being cold, starved, and childless. THE END

**Padfoot moony prongs 3: (3:00 PM) **P

Dakota decided she new what to do. "Oh sevvvyyyy." she called grinning one morning at hogwarts. "Uh-uh-m y-yes?" he said stuttering more then quirll. "Can i have my babies back? I will make you a very happy man." dakota said playing with his greesy hair. Severus went and got her babies back and dakota took them home. She lived happily ever after with remus and her babies and hired the ghost busters to take care of jamie and ron once and for all. THe end

**GOTTA CATCH 'EM ALL!: (3:03 PM) **

After ghost busters had come and taken care of Ron and Jamie, their fifteen babies, now ages 11-17, started grieving. They knew it had been the Lupin's that had done this, so they went to their house and knocked, holding poisened fruit cake in their hands. Dakota answered the door, and happily accepted the delicious looking fruit cake. She went in, and fed the fifteen cakes to her children, eating some herself, and feeding it to her husband Remus. That night, they all had stomach aches, and died a peaceful death in their sleep. THE END

**Padfoot moony prongs 3: (3:06 PM)**

Severus was within himself with greif and gave their bodies the antidote and they all woke up. Seveus then went and killed all of the fifteen babies and the rest of their relatives so they would never come back again. Dakota, remus, and there kids lived happily ever after never seeing a trace of the weasileys ever again THE FINAL


End file.
